Timeline
Before North Celdon was settled by the Humans of Kamtan, they lived on the continent now known as Naal. After a devastating event that left the continent tained with foul magics, the Humans and Halflings that survived fled en masse to Celdon, which was then dominated by barbarians. For an explaination of the date system, see Calendar. Year and season will be denoted where known, and notable events placed in chronological order, as best as the Holy Empire's scholars could discern. This record began on the 4th Empiresday of the Dawn, 431LZ, all events prior to this date have been researched retrospectively. The Beforetimes ? - 0FZ c. -150FZ : 'The Elven Civil War breaks out and results in the separation of the southern Sun Elves and the northern Moon Elves. '-89LZ Winter : The Exodus of Naal. '-89FZ Summer : '''First settlements on Celdon established on the Rested Coast. '-86FZ Winter :' Barbarians driven out of the Rested Coast, and military campaigns pursue them far to the North and the South. '''c. -85LZ: 'Elves encountered in the forests west of the Rested Coast, boundaries established. '-85LZ Summer :' First city state founded by the name of March City. '-82FZ Summer :' Iomedae's Landing (now renamed Kry) and Shieldmaiden's Bay founded. '-82FZ Winter : ' Malrae and Elves encountered in the K'ra Li Forest, boundaries established. '-81LZ Autumn : '''Barbarians declared driven off the Eastern Coast of Celdon, Riverlow and Longport founded out of captured barbarian settlements. '-80FZ Spring : Masthead already founded as a coastal settlement, becomes recognised as a city state as the first and last moot of Celdon meets in March City. '''-56LZ Summer : Mygard founded, Kingdom of Hartgard. established out of March City, Iomedae's Land, Riverlow, Longport. '-55FZ Spring :' Mygard surrenders to the Kingdom of Hartgard, campaign to cleanse Celdon of the barbarian threat proceeds West along the Southern Coast. '-51LZ Autumn : 'Sparin and Overwatch founded in the Kingdom of Hartgard's name. c. -50FZ : Shorehaven and Ironcliff founded independently. '-35FZ : '''City state of Umberfell encountered, alliance formed with the Kingdom of Hartgard. '''5th Prophetsday of the Sun, -28LZ : '''The great Prophet Zaieen is born in the Mystic Sands. '-25LZ Autumn : Milnar's Crossing founded (then named Riverhold). '''-25LZ Winter : City state of Ansalakom encountered, the campaign against the barbarians turns North. '-22LZ Spring : 'Westwater founded independently. 4th Prophetsday of the King, -22LZ : 'The great Prophet Zaieen joins the Humans marching North as little more than a boy, preaching Sarenrae's way and distributing her glorious justice at the tip of his flaming scimitar as he goes. '-21FZ Summer : 'Barbarian City of Briten captured in the name of the Kingdom of Hartgard. '-18LZ Summer : 'City of Nerthelm founded in the Kingdom of Hartgard's name. '''3rd Prophetsday of the Commoner, -15FZ : '''The great Prophet Zaieen establishes the wondrous church of Sarenrae in the Kingdom of Hartgard and appoints his first First Herald. '-12LZ Spring : 'City of Goltarm founded. '-11FZ Summer : 'War breaks out between Masthead and Shieldmaiden's Bay. '-11FZ Winter : 'Elves and a small number of Half Elves are found living at what is now Ellav Pass are joined by explorers and the settlement is founded there. '-10LZ Spring : 'Barbarians driven out of the Sun's Plate and barbarian city of Parantum conquered in the name of the Kingdom of Hartgard and many of its inhabitants are converted to Sarenrae's worship. The campaign sweeps east to cleanse the Cobalt Hills of barbarians. '-8LZ Spring : '''War between Masthead and Shieldmaiden's Bay ends in an even-handed peace settlement. '''c. -5FZ : Secret alliance formed between the city states of Shorehaven, Westwater, Ironcliff, and Overwatch, and the Dwarves are driven underground from their surface homes in the Valtarok Mountains. Some Dwarves flee through human lands, warning of the terror of the Orcs as they go, to the mountains in the middle of the K'ra Li Forest. '-4FZ Spring : '''The city of Overwatch, with the help of its allies and their already powerful navies, breaks free of the Kingdom of Hartgard and becomes an independent state. '-1LZ Winter : Mage King Milnar I rises to the throne of the Kingdom of Hartgard. '''2nd Prophetsday of the Herald, -1 FZ : '''The great Prophet Zaieen leads a charge with a legion of Sarenrae's Clerics and Paladins that drives the barbarians north of Yliandral's Flow. '''1st Prophetsday of the Dawn, 0FZ : '''The great Prophet Zaieen rallies his allies and forms a settlement at the mouth of the great river, which he names Dawnrise in the name of the Dawnflower, Sarenrae. The Holy Empire of the Dawn is established. After the Founding of Dawnrise/Age of Timata's Dawn 0FZ - 49LZ '''3rd Heraldsday of the Sun, 0FZ: The First Herald and Prophet Zaieen decide on his council, and the Arch Heralds are formed. 0FZ Autumn : '''The Kingdom of Hartgard's armies, having completed their campaign to clear out the entire southern half of Celdon of barbarians, return south to consolidate their position. After the short war of independence at Overwatch, the popular new king, Milnar I, seeks to appease his people by bringing their young men home again, and completely abandons the campaign in the North. '''0LZ Spring : '''King Milnar I returns to a hero's welcome, and the city of Riverhold is renamed in his honour, to Milnar's Crossing. New construction on his palace begins there and is completed in a matter of months. '''2nd Kingsday of the Sun, 2FZ : '''The Grand Temple to Sarenrae in Dawnrise is completed. '''Month of the Warrior, 11FZ : '''The great Prophet Zaieen describes his vision of the Holy Empire to his First Herald from his deathbed before falling into a deep coma. He describes cities of glorious gold and light, armies of righteous fire, and a beautiful Empress ruling from the Celestial plane through her angelic Arch Heralds. The visions described now decorate the walls and ceilings of the Grand Temple in Dawnrise. '''Month of the King, 11FZ : '''The Arch Heralds send a party into the Mystic Sands, searching for an Aasimar in Sarenrae's image, as Prophet Zaieen described. '''Month of the Herald, 11LZ : An Aasimar street urchin by the name of Timata, who was brought up by her lonely and inexplicably Human mother, is found. She has firey red hair and a halo - though her kind are not so uncommon in the Mystic Sands as to breed persecution, the halo is an extremely rare characteristic, and even rarer to have the red hair of the Dawnflower as well. She is brought back to Dawnrise by sea. Though the great Prophet Zaieen wakes long enough to hear of her and sees a sketch of the girl sent by carrier pidgeon - the image is said to have brought him to tears of joy - he dies minutes later, long before her arrival. 1st Empiresday of the Sun, 11LZ : '''Empress Timata arrives at the docks of Dawnrise, and swiftly takes on the role of Empress, with assistance from her Arch Heralds. '''15LZ Winter : Hallow's Well founded, expanding the territory of the Holy Empire Eastwards. 17FZ Spring : 'After a long year of defence against barbarian raids, Empress Timata orders her Arch Heralds to assemble an army and begin a campaign north to push the barbarians back even further and establish strongholds in the north. '''17FZ Autumn : 'Daylight's Keep founded to form protection for the rest of the Holy Empire to the south. '''23LZ Spring : '''The church of Sarenrae in Parantum gains enough leverage to pressure its lord into succumbing to the Holy Empire's growing influence, and the city joins the Holy Empire, greatly diminishing the Kingdom of Hartgard's power in the North, and resulting in a tension between the two nations. '''Month of the Prophet, 25FZ : '''The Kingdom of Hartgard, ruled by the aging King Milnar I, declares war on the Holy Empire. The war does not go well for the Kingdom of Hartgard, who vastly under-estimate the Holy Empire's military strength - at that time, not in numbers but in skill, zealotry, and clerical abilities. The war would go on to rage for almost 10 years. '''Month of the Dusk, 29LZ : '''King Milnar I concedes the territory of Goltarm, which had already in part leant its support to the Holy Empire in its surrender agreement. It is a popular move, as the Holy Empire was swiftly gaining the upper hand and those territories were far from the homes of those that were dying on the field. '''c. 40FZ : '''First reports of raids by Orcs in the north, particularly near Daylight's Keep and smaller settlements near to Masthead. Age of Umika's Vision 49LZ - 112FZ '''1st Empiresday of the Sun, 49LZ : '''Empress Umika succeeds her grand-mother, Timata, and becomes the Second Empress of the Holy Empire '''50FZ Summer : '''Empress Umika launches a campaign, in honour of the great Prophet Zaieen, north to drive the Orcs back and give some breathing room to the northern territories, who had long defended the rest of the Holy Empire from their raids. '''50LZ Spring : '''After months of battle, the Holy Empire drives the Orcs back into the Valtarok Mountains and construction on Fort Orcsbane is started. '''50LZ Winter : An Orc counter-attack stalls construction of Fort Orcsbane but it is completed before the year's end and an effective defense and early warning mechanism against Orc raids is formed. 76FZ Spring : 'The Kingdom of Hartgard attempts to recapture the city of Overwatch, one of its historical territories. The old alliances between Overwatch and the three island cities are re-ignited and the Kingdom of Hartgard's siege is broken, by its own supply lines being cut while being unable to gather the naval strength to stop Overwatch's own supplies from arriving, resulting in the campaign being abandoned. '''79LZ Summer : 'Shieldmaiden's Bay attacks Masthead with the backing of the Kingdom of Hartgard. The war is short, as a change in leadership at Shieldmaiden's Bay results in closer relations with its neighbours being pursued. 'Month of the Warrior, 84LZ : 'Dawnrise's construction as envisaged by the great Prophet Zaieen and recorded by the First Herald is completed. A year of celebration follows, and even more pilgrims from across Celdon begin to flock towards the glowing beacon of Sarenrae's glory in the West. 'c. 90FZ : 'Orc raids begin to plague the northern territories of the Holy Empire again. '94FZ Summer : '''A peace agreement between the Holy Empire and the Moon Elves of the northern forest is made - the Elves provide assurances that their agreements last for millenia, so long as the terms are not broken - and the terms are simple: Stay out of the forest unless invited. '''Month of the Dawn 100FZ : '''The 200th anniversary of the founding of The Holy Empire of the Dawn is celebrated. '''111LZ Summer : '''Following almost seventy years of peace on Celdon, with the exception of the continual raids by Orcs and the occasional minor rebellion in the Kingdom of Hartgard, Empress Umika calls a meeting of the continent's many leaders to discuss the formation of a grand Human empire - this is the first time most of them have met her. The talks end catastrophically, with the Kingdom of Hartgard once again declaring war on the Holy Empire. Age of Lianta's Retribution 112FZ - 164LZ '''1st Empiresday of the Sun, 112FZ : '''Empress Umika, disgraced by her failure, withdraws into solitude and her grand-daughter, Lianta, succeeds. '''Month of the Dusk, 114LZ : '''After careful deliberation, Empress Lianta expels all worshippers of any deity but Sarenrae from the Holy Empire. This move is part of her attempts to avoid destruction from within at the hands of agents of the Kingdom of Hartgard, with which the Holy Empire is still very much at war. '''Month of the Elf, 115FZ : 'Goltarm is briefly captured by the Kingdom of Hartgard, but a swift naval retaliation recaptures the city for the Holy Empire and the momentum carries the Holy Empire further south beyond Toren's Wall into Toren's Fields - so named after the Arch Herald who led the assault so successfully. '''117LZ Winter : '''The cities of Umberfell, Overwatch, and Sparin all join forces and attempt to break free from the Kingdom of Hartgard in order to form a new Kingdom under Umberfell's ruler. '''Month of the King, 118LZ : '''Peace between the Holy Empire and the Kingdom of Hartgard is negotiated. '''125FZ Winter : The rebellion in the Kingdom of Hartgard is crushed and Umberfell is captured, but Overwatch remains independent. This defeat is largely due to blockades by the Kingdom of Hartgard remaining up, thanks to the lack of support from the island states, whose navies would surely have decided the outcome. 125LZ Autumn : After a long summer of Orc raids, Empress Lianta's attention once again turns north and the Holy Empire's armies push the Orcs back deep into the mountains once again, this time pushing beyond Fort Orcsbane and sacking a number of Orc settlements before momentum is lost. 126FZ Spring : '''As the Holy Empire's armies withdraw, precious ores are discovered in the mountains which would allow the army's armour and weapons to be crafted much stronger than they currently are. Mining operations are started immediately, with refining at Fort Orcsbane. '''Month of the Dusk, 128LZ : Duskhold is founded in the northernmost reaches of the Holy Empire, and Port Valden is also constructed to transport the items crafted there across the Holy Empire. Between Duskhold and Fort Orcsbane, the Orcs are effectively held back for the next 300 or so years. 129LZ Summer : City of Briten emerges from a town in the Kingdom of Hartgard. c. 134 FZ : 'Daylight's Keep, already a long time the headquarters of the Holy Empire's armies, becomes the base for the Holy Empire's large army, that continues to train even out of wartime. '''141 FZ Summer : '''The city of Greypeak is founded and immediately begins to take advantage of the abundant gold deposits in the Cobalt Hills. '''156FZ Spring : 'Aboleth emerge off the Rested Coast and destroy many ships, transforming hundreds of sailors and thousands of inhabitants of the coast into warped half-fish-men that soon become known as Gillmen. They are outcast from their hometowns and driven into the archipelagos, where numerous previously undiscovered tribes of Nagaji are found. '159FZ Autumn : 'Castage is founded, partly in response to the emergence of the Aboleth and the Gillmen. '''162LZ Winter : The Aboleth, having ruled the Gillmen and protected them from the Nagaji and Humans alike, disappear as suddenly as they came, leaving the Gillmen masterless, and defenseless from persecution by their Human cousins. Age of Cileen's Growth 164LZ - c.220FZ 1st Empiresday of the Sun, 164LZ : Empress Lianta is succeeded by her sister's grand-daughter, Cileen. Empress Cileen was a gentle soul and quickly became known for calming angry hearts with soothing words, rather than the firey justice that Lianta advocated and so often used. She was also the first and only Empress not to have the halo over her head. 167FZ Autumn : '''Masthead and Shieldmaiden's Bay join forces against Castage, forcing it into a deep state of siege for three years. '''168LZ Winter : '''A massive Orc invasion into the Rested Coast is cut short by the armies of Masthead and Shieldmaiden's Bay, and held at bay long enough for a truce to be settled with Castage. Between the three city states, the Orcs are repelled, but at great cost. Castage becomes the dominant military power in the region. '''Month of the Herald, 170LZ : '''Empress Cileen changes little in terms of the makeup of the Holy Empire other than being the first Empress to appoint more than half of her Arch Heralds as Humans, the fourth of which is appointed this year. '''Month of the Empress, 170LZ : '''Convinced by her new Arch Heralds, Empress Cileen allows the practice of some other deities within the Holy Empire once more, however Dawnrise remains largely exclusive to Sarenrae's subjects. '''176FZ Winter : Castage attacks Masthead, and Shieldmaiden's Bay abandons it, causing the city to be sacked and many of its ships burned. Castage quickly relinquishes control of the city, however, leaving it to its own devices once more. 188FZ Winter : '''The Shorehaven Republic is formed out of Ironcliff, Overwatch, Westwater and Shorehaven. It now presents a united front to the Kingdom of Hartgard that had been posturing for a few years, seemingly building up its forces in preparation for another attempt to reclaim the city of Overwatch. '''190LZ Summer : The Port of Narmway is founded by some stray worshippers of Sarenrae and as relations between the Humans of the region and the Gillmen warm it quickly becomes the most active trading port in the region. 197FZ Winter : 'Conflict between the Kingdom of Hartgard and the Holy Empire is avoided by a timely intervention by Empress Cileen. With both sides extremely powerful, such a conflict would have been devastating to the entire continent. Note Records after this become inaccurate or were simply lost for a long period. Some entries have been made, but none should be considered reliable or conclusive. Age of Phelinie's Stoicism c.220FZ - c.285FZ '''c. 220FZ : '''Empress Cileen dies, passing power on to her grand-daughter Phelinie. Regretfully very little is known of Empress Phelinie's time, as the vast majority of the records were burnt hundreds of years after. '''c. 235FZ : 'Pinebrook is founded. '''c. 250FZ : '''Empress Phelinie refuses to send armies further north than Duskhold, even as the Orcs pound at the defenses. Age of Xanche's Prophecy c.285FZ - c.320FZ '''c. 285FZ : '''Empress Phelinie gives power to a distant cousin, Xanche, who is directly descended from Lianta and has the same firey nature, as well as the required physical attributes. Like her predecessor, very few records of Empress Xanche's rule exist. However, descriptions of vivid visions she perceived have been recovered. '''c. 290-320FZ : '''Xanche's visions are of doom, prophecising the rise of a horrible demonic power she simply called the 'Bloated Lord' that will eventually swallow the globe and snuff out all life on this plane. She regularly retreated into the Celestial plane out of sheer terror - believing her visions to be true in the present; demonic fire and horrible death surrounding her. She even prophecised the demise of Sarenrae, in the final years of her rule. Though this prophecy was recorded and has survived until now, it is not considered entirely accurate. The text of the direct transcription of Xanche's prophecy is being collated. Some of the notes have dates, others are undated and as such have simply been entered into the collection in the order they were found. See here to read it. Age of Ramaya's Cleansing Fire c.320FZ - 412LZ '''c. 320FZ : Empress Xanche burnt herself alive, rather than face the calamity she had foreseen, and her successor was chosen to be Ramaya, her youngest daughter. Ramaya didn't take her mother's visions seriously until they seemed to be coming true when the Archmage Krypon, who hailed from the Kingdom of Hartgard emerged. Empress Ramaya lived to be extremely old, in her 180s before she finally succumbed to illness. It is said that the only thing keeping her alive for the last 30 or 40 years was her drive to cleanse Kamtan of all evil in an effort to prevent her mother's visions. c. 320FZ-330FZ : '''The ruling family of the Kingdom of Hartgard were lured into the Bloated Lord's grip and disappeared, leaving the nation in a state of total chaos as Archmage Krypon's army of demons marched steadily outwards in all directions, swallowing towns and cities. In the meantime, civil war had broken out in the Kingdom of Hartgard to decide the new King. It was only when Empress Ramaya responded to Archmage Krypon's expansion by sending the bulk of the Holy Empire's army marching through the Kingdom of Hartgard to face him, that the warring lords turned their attention to the East. By the time they did, the northeastern cities of the kingdom, in particular March City and Kry (then known as Iomedae's Landing), had already been lost, their inhabitants captured, murdered, or scattered across Celdon in terror. With the help of the Holy Empire, who even called Celestials to aid them, Archmage Krypon's armies slowed to a halt just outside of Riverlow, and after a few months of stalemate ceased attacking. '''337FZ : Upon discovering the true nature of Archmage Krypon as a Human mage, Empress Ramaya ordered a great inquisition of the Holy Empire, and indeed all of Celdon, though most city states and other nations had already taken matters into their own hands. As a result, many mages fled the Holy Empire, while almost all of the rest were captured and executed. In the same sweep of righteous retribution, the Grand Library in Dawnrise (now rebuilt) was razed to the ground and houses emptied of books, all set ablaze. Only certain ancient histories and holy scripts survived the libricide. Similar burnings occured regularly during Empress Ramaya's rule, the last being in 412FZ, the year before her death. 379FZ : An increase in Orc raids, and the discovery by a scouting party that the Orcs are worshipping Rovagug incur Empress Ramaya's wrath, and she gathers the full might of the Holy Empire and a large proportion of the Kingdom of Hartgard's forces to eradicate the Orcs once and for all. 382LZ : '''In the wake of the destruction of the Orcs and the establishment of the Half Orc territories in the Valtarok Mountains, many worshippers of Iomedae and Sarenrae go beyond the eastern reaches of the mountain range. The worshippers of Sarenrae end up in the Port of Narmway, which, already sympathetic to Sarenrae's teachings, becomes even more dedicated to her, but remains independent from the Holy Empire. The worshippers of Iomedae however, travel further north in an effort to bring civilisation to the Forsted Plains. However, they are stopped by hordes of barbarians and instead found a city from which they can begin to push the barbarians into the northern oceans - Defender's Reach is founded. Age of Sharia's Healing 412LZ - 484LZ '''1st Empiresday of the Sun, 412LZ : '''Empress Ramaya's death heralded a new era, one led by the new Empress, Sharia, who was Ramaya's great great grand-daughter, and had only met the old Empress a few times before she died. Sharia's rule would be remembered for the great reconstruction works she did in the Holy Empire, as well as her attempts to recover the history of the world that were lost in the burnings, and repair damaged diplomatic relations with much of Celdon that had suffered under the previous Empress's inquisitions. '''Month of the Empress, 415FZ : '''Despite attempts at diplomacy with the Kingdom of Hartgard, relations between it and the Holy Empire remain stale; however, they are not at war. This month, talks come to a close and a simple truce is agreed upon, though its lasting is not considered likely by either party. '''Month of the King, 418LZ : '''The Kingdom of Hartgard launches an attack on the Holy Empire, recapturing the town known as Toren's Fields, but they are stopped at Toren's Wall and a peace settlement is swiftly reached, further bloodshed undesirable for either side. '''421FZ Summer : The city states of Pinebrook and Castage, which had long maintained a sort of symbiotic relationship with each other, put their agreement into writing, with Pinebrook becoming a vassal for Castage. 423FZ Spring : The city states of Shieldmaiden's Bay and Masthead respond to the alliance of Castage and Pinebrook by forming their own military alliance. Castage sees this as an act of aggression and attacks. The war is waged on the open field, and neither city is sacked, though Castage is victorious and wins significant amounts of land in retribution. Month of the King, 431 FZ : '''Reconstruction of the Grand Library in Dawnrise is completed, and collection of records hidden during the Age of Cleansing Fire begins. '''4th Empiresday of the Dawn, 431LZ : Empress Sharia decrees that efforts should be made for the history of Celdon to be recovered and collated by the Holy Empire's greatest scholars. Work begins immediately. 3rd Duskday of the Sun, 434FZ : Krypon's demon army emerges for a day, ransacking towns and villages in the southeast corner of the Kingdom of Hardgard, kidnapping a number of people, and then disappears once more. 5th Elfsday of the Commoner, 436LZ : '''Relations with the Half Orcs in the Valtarok Mountains take a brilliant turn, and exclusive rights to ores mined using ancient Dwarven equipment that still remained even after centuries of Orc occupation is given to the Holy Empire. Fort Orcsbane becomes a dedicated refinery. '''1st Heraldsday of the Empress, 438FZ : '''The current First Herald, Uriel is appointed by Empress Sharia. '''4th Heraldsday of the Warrior, 445FZ : Arch Herald Beesuul is appointed by Empress Sharia. 4th Dawnsday of the Dusk, 445FZ : The Kingdom of Hartgard establishes an alliance with The Shorehaven Republic, fearing attack from the Kryponic Holdings and feeling insecure on the wisdom of relying on aid from the Holy Empire. 1st Warsday of the Sun, 448LZ : Contact is made with the Sun Elves of K'ra Li Forest and their aid requested, in the event of another attack from the Kryponic Holdings. 4th Sunsday of the Elf, 452FZ : '''Perhaps the Bloated Lord observed his enemies gathering their strength against him, or perhaps he simply wanted to attack again. Either way, his demonic armies marched for Mygard and if the king hadn't been so expedient in gathering allies against such an attack, would probably have taken it. However, the demons are seemingly driven back at the site now known as the Battle of Demon Blood. '''457LZ : Old rivalries between the city states on the Rested Coast begin to calm, though Castage remains belligerent in its dealings with the other states. 2nd Heraldsday of the Commoner, 462LZ : Arch Herald Vralta is appointed by Empress Sharia. 2nd Heraldsday of the Sun, 463FZ : Arch Herald Emeli is appointed by Empress Sharia. 3rd Sunsday of the Dawn, 465LZ : '''The first usage of guns in Celdon waters is reported, just off the Rested Coast. It is said that Gnomes are the source of the new technology. '''1st Kingsday of the Prophet, 468LZ : The Rested Coast Confederacy is formed out of the city states of Shieldmaiden's Bay, Masthead, Castage and Pinebrook. Though the Port of Narmway is invited, it remains totally independent. 3rd Elfsday of the Empress, 468LZ : The Freedom Pact between the Holy Empire and Greypeak is signed. 5th Prophetsday of the King, 468LZ : Arch Herald Praetan is appointed by Empress Sharia. 4th Duskday of the Dawn, 472LZ : Old King Richard II dies unexpectedly and passes his throne to his son, Richard III. 2nd Commonsday of the Sun, 472LZ : Civil war breaks out in the Kingdom of Hartgard over the succession of the throne. 1st Sunsday of the King, 473FZ : 'The now renamed Kingdom of Mygard renews the alliance the Kingdom of Hartgard had secured with The Shorehaven Republic, against the new Kingdom of Nerthelm. '''4th Elfsday of the Dusk, 478LZ : '''Another Human is chosen to take on the role of Arch Herald of Goltarm. '''2nd Sunsday of the Prophet, 481FZ : 'Masthead's monarch is overthrown and the puppet King Romen I is placed on the throne by his Half Orc masters. Age of Yiamae's Present 484LZ - ? '''1st Empiresday of the Sun, 484LZ : Empress Sharia, having restored the Holy Empire somewhat to its former glory, decides to pass on the mantle of Empress and withdraw into the Celestial plane. Empress Yiamae, Sharia's second youngest daughter, is the successor. Her rule has only been short, but already she has begun to make her mark as a savvy negotiator, though her intolerance of worshippers of other Gods is also known, and some claim that she holds Humans in low regard. 2nd Elfsday of the King, 484LZ : Just months after Empress Yiamae's succession, diplomacy with The Rested Coast Confederacy is improved, and a Freedom Pact is agreed upon between the two nations. 4th Commonsday of the Elf, 485FZ : The old Arch Herald of Goltarm is executed upon grounds of corruption - any crime committed by an Arch Herald is considered a direct betrayal against the Empress, and is punished as such. 3rd Heraldsday of the Sun, 485FZ : The new Arch Herald of Goltarm is chosen to be Arch Herald Fowrith, making a full house of Aasimar Arch Heralds.